Mass transit is becoming ever more difficult to organize efficiently in modern urbanized society. The use of private cars in city traffic has proven to be an impractical solution to the problem of moving vast numbers of persons to and from their jobs and about their business within the urban area. On the other hand, the transportation of large numbers of people in a limited area by public conveyances constitutes a problem which has to date never been solved satisfactorily since traffic patterns have been found to be unpredictable beyond any sort of coarse planning for heavy circulation during rush hours and light circulation during weekends and at night. Attempted solutions have all required the building of entirely new and extremely expensive overhead or underground systems out of the financial reach of many municipalities.